danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monokuma
Monokuma (モノクマ Monokuma) is the main antagonist of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair,'' Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy ''- Side: Future, and New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing. He serves as the mascot for the whole franchise. Monokuma is known as the symbol of Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair and the true main antagonist of the series. He is a robotic stuffed toy who acts as the avatar for the mastermind in both Danganronpa and Danganronpa 2, being an AI in the second game. In Danganronpa Monokuma executed Mukuro Ikusaba (under Junko's control) after she 'breaks school rules', while in Danganronpa 2 he nearly killed Nekomaru Nidai while trying to execute Akane Owari for attacking him, before turning his body into a robot in order to preserve his life. In Danganronpa Another Episode, it's revealed that Monokumas were originally a series of larger killing machines created by Monaca Towa to be an army for Junko. The different variants, Kurokuma and Shirokuma, were both parts of AI Junko. Monokuma returns in Danganronpa 3 as the preparator of the Final Killing Game, only this time it is a pre-recording of him, used as a tool by Kazuo Tengan to motivate Ryota Mitarai into using his hope brainwashing video to cure the world of despair. Monokuma returns in the Gifted Inmates Academy Saga, starting a new Killing Game in New Danganronpa V3, antagonizing new students with his self-proclaimed children, the Children of Monokuma. Personality Monokuma's personality is one of Junko's personality wich she uses in the First Killing Game when controls him. Despite being an avatar of two vastly different people, Monokuma's personality had been kept consistent with the Junko's, which is divided into two separate parts: his “right”, or “white” personality resembles a normal teddy bear who will act cute, innocent, or even patronising. As such, during the times where this side of Monokuma is active, he may come off with a polite demeanor. Monokuma's “left”, or “black” personality is a malicious, evil, and cruel bully who would do anything for the sake of despair. He can switch between these traits at the drop of a hat, making him unpredictable for his students to deal with. When upset or bothered, Monokuma will attack the cause as an effect, yet most of the time, he may hold himself back, under the claim that he cannot hurt his 'beloved students'. When amused, Monokuma often gives his signature laugh, a sadistic “upupupu”. He takes every opportunity to belittle the students, claiming that they are responsible for everything bad that happens in the school. Monokuma dislikes people who don't obey him, and will threaten those who oppose his command. History Prior to the Tragedy During the refinement in preparation for the Killing School Life, Junko determined that a mascot is necessary as well - not even a host dressed in a sort of a cartoon character outfit would do. Therefore, during the prototype execution featuring Chiaki Nanami, she hosted the broadcast to the Class 77-B with a non-robotic stuffed bear version of Monokuma. At around the same time, she contacted Monaca, the Head of Towa Group's robotics division, to create the robotic version to be used for the Killing School Life, as well as additional units to serve as Junko's army. In order to hide the true nature of the robot, Monaca claimed that she wanted to develop a series of robots that could assist in rescue operations and other scenarios that would be dangerous for humans. The Monokuma units were then secretly distributed to the various branches of Ultimate Despair, with Junko taking several for her plot at Hope's Peak Academy. Junko also create a personality for Monokuma in the Killing Game while she control him. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair Monokuma is first shown in the opening cutscene, watching a man who has been blindfolded and tied to a chair. After a second, Monokuma presses a button to trap the man in a rocket that blasts off into space and then crashes back to the earth, reducing the man's body to a skeleton because of the intense heat of crash landing back down. Monokuma laughs at his handiwork as the screen turns black. In the game, Monokuma makes his debut when the trapped students were gathered inside the gymnasium. He introduced himself as the Headmaster of the Academy, which was doubted by the students, explained the Mutual Killing game, the School Rules and the e-Handbook. At some point at this time, Monokuma approached Sakura Ogami and forced her to become his accomplice by threatening her fighting dojo. Sakura was to act as a mole among the students, and if things didn't escalate soon enough, she was to commit murder to kick-start the "School Life of Mutual Killing". Chapter 1 - To Survive After giving the students a short period of adjustment to their new lives, Monokuma unveiled the first of many "incentives" to convince the students to kill each other: video tapes implying that their friends and family were being harmed. When this revelation caused Sayaka Maizono to break down into panic and despair, Monokuma was heard laughing evilly. Soon, the Headmaster was gleefully announcing the first murder in "his" academy - Sayaka was found dead in Makoto's room. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair For his second motive, Monokuma distributed sealed envelopes to the surviving students, which contained their deepest, darkest secrets. He threatened to release the secrets to each other unless someone died in the next day. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! For his third motive, Monokuma promised a lot of money for who-ever commits murder and wins the class trial. Chapter 4 - All●Star●Apologies Following the Class Trial and execution of Celestia Ludenberg, Sakura approached Monokuma in the gymnasium, late at night. She engaged him in a short battle before declaring that she was done serving as his mole; she would fight against him to ensure the mastermind's demise. This exchange was witnessed by Makoto Naegi, although he didn't get a chance to tell anyone. The next morning, Monokuma publicly announced Sakura's role as his accomplice to the remaining students, renewing his command for her to commit murder. This announcement had a double purpose - punishing Sakura for her defiance and giving the students another motive to kill each other. After his announcement, Monokuma settled in to watch as his revelation divided the students over whether or not to trust Sakura. With tempers rising amid increasingly violent confrontations, another murder seemed inevitable. To calm the chaos, Sakura decided to commit suicide, but not before writing a note for her classmates that explained her motives and what she knew about the mastermind's real plan. She intended to give the note to Aoi Asahina, but Monokuma replaced it with a fake note of his own, in which "Sakura" claimed that she was taking her life out of despair for the situation now gripping the academy. As Monokuma hoped, his forged message drove Hina to despair when she found it after Sakura's suicide - blaming herself and her fellow students for pushing her friend to kill herself, she resolved to lead the others to a false verdict in the next Class Trial, which would lead to all of their deaths. Unfortunately for Monokuma, the remaining students managed to uncover the truth of Sakura's death and correctly vote her as the culprit of her own "murder". Afterwards, Monokuma casually revealed that the "suicide note" Hina found was actually a fake, and he proceeded to read Sakura's real suicide note to the stunned group. After revealing Sakura's true motive for killing herself, he gleefully mocked Hina for falling for the phony message, anticipating that the others would turn on her for almost getting them all killed for nothing. However, his plan backfired when Makoto pointed out that Monokuma's tampering was to blame for their strife, causing the surviving students to band together against him and the mastermind. When even Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami vowed to focus on bringing down the true source of the academy's horrors, an enraged Monokuma executed Alter Ego for his attempts to hack into the main network of Hope's Peak Academy, revealing that he had known about the AI's existence all along and allowed him access to what files he'd collected and deciphered. Before leaving the courtroom, he also read one last part of Sakura's suicide note, revealing that the mastermind did "something" to the students as part of their plan, but left without revealing any further details. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie With the six remaining students now united against the mastermind, Monokuma became increasingly desperate to finish them off. As such, he finally unleashed his "ace"; the sixteenth student, Mukuro Ikusaba. In the middle of the night, Makoto found Byakuya, Hina, and Yasuhiro Hagakure, dismantling Monokuma. Byakuya claims he found Monokuma inactive, so they started dismantling him to find out what makes him tick. Monokuma popped back up after the group, except, Kyoko Kirigiri found his control room. Monokuma then reveals he is recording them and broadcasting it to the world. At the class trial, Makoto is found guilty of the murder, and is set to be executed, but Alter Ego, still in the system, intervenes and saves Makoto by sending him into the garbage area. Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death After Kyoko and Makoto returned from the garbage room, they confronted Monokuma over his manipulation of the previous trial and demanded a retrial. Intrigued, Monokuma agreed to Kyoko's challenge; if the students solved all of the mysteries of the school (including Mukuro's death and the identity of the mastermind), Monokuma would let them go, but if they failed, he would execute them all. During the retrial, Monokuma interrupted the students' speculation about their lost memories, insisting that they focus on Mukuro's murder first. He gradually lost his composure as Makoto and the others slowly came to the realization that Mukuro had died long before the events of the previous night, revealing that she had been masquerading as Junko Enoshima the entire time. Cornered by his own attempts to conceal Junko's identity, Monokuma appeared defeated, but this only prompted Junko herself to make her appearance. Epilogue - Goodbye Despair Academy After Junko executed herself in the wake of her failed attempt to drive the remaining students to despair, Makoto and the others finally escaped the academy. However, Monokuma remained in the class trial room, seemingly defunct. He suddenly laughs and reactivates himself, declaring, "I'm Monokuma. I am you guys'... The academy's... Headmaster!" According to the developers, Monokuma's reactivation was due to the Junko Enoshima AI that would appear in the sequel. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls In Danganronpa Another Episode, Monokuma has been mass-produced by the Towa Group, creating the army of Monokuma Units wreaking havoc on Towa City. The basic Monokuma Unit, simply called "Monokuma", is similar to the villainous "headmaster" of the Killing Games, but notably larger and non-sentient, acting only as killing machines. They attack Komaru and Toko with their sharp claws, often attacking in large groups or acting as support for more dangerous robots. Prologue - The Warriors of Hope After the captives were locked up for one year and a half, the Monokuma units were released along with the Monokuma Kids. The Monokumas stormed Komaru's apartment and one pounded on the door to Komaru's room. Komaru, thinking someone had finally come to save her, starts to bang and plead for escape until the Monokuma unit stabs the door, missing Komaru's face by mere inches. The Monokuma breaks into Komaru's room and Komaru quickly flees, the unit chasing her. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Monokuma first appears after Usami lets the students go swimming. He keeps a low profile while Hajime Hinata introduces himself to the others, and only appears when Hajime decides to relax and joins the others. He hijacks the camera systems and tells all the students to gather at Jabberwock Park. When they do, he suddenly pops up from the Jabberwock Statue and states his name and the fact that he is the School Headmaster. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Monokuma, unlike the first game, doesn't need to prepare the motive as one of the students plans out the murder and another student commits a murder. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts Monokuma calls the remaining students to the central island and presents a new motive, a video game that has incriminating evidence on two students. Later after the class trial Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu interferes with the execution, getting gravely injured. He is forced to help him by healing him. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent Monokuma is challenged to a fight by Akane Owari and defeats her. He prepares to execute her for breaking the rules, but she is saved by Nekomaru, who is gravely injured instead. Monokuma is then forced to collect him and heal him. Monokuma prepares the second motive to the group, the Despair Disease that infects three students during the night. Later it infects another student and they end up committing a murder. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? Monokuma, instead of presenting a motive, simply traps the remaining students inside the Grape and Strawberry houses and starves them until a murder occurs. To his excitement, one student murders Nekomaru Nidai. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Monokuma instigates the "Final Killing Game" among the Future Foundation members, but his intentions, goals and the mastermind behind the killings are unknown. In episode 11 it's revealed that Monokuma seen is merely a recording. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm Monokuma appeared for the first time via the monitor after he attacked the Future Foundation's off-shore facility and cut off every exit to the building. Recording from Hope's Peak Academy's gymnasium, he informed that the Remnants of Despair was in the verge of extinction thanks to Future Foundation's effort. As a reward, he trapped the Future Foundation's Division leaders as the participant of the Final Killing Game, the last and the conclusion's battle between Monokuma and Makoto Naegi. He cheerfully told Makoto that the Final Killing Game can't be prevented because it already started with Chisa Yukizome's body fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Monokuma explains to the captives about the game rules. And when Makoto, Hina, Great Gozu and Miaya Gekkogahara fall asleep he asks the traitor if they are awake and questions who they will kill next. Episode 04 - Who is a Liar Monokuma appears in the recap stating what happened in the past 3 episodes of Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future. Episode 09 - You Are My Reason to Die Monokuma appeared in the recap stating and explained the events occured past eight episodes of Side: Future. Episode 11 - All Good Things When the fifth time limit hit, Monokuma appeared on the monitor Makoto was forcing himself to watch to determine whether or not Kyoko's theory about the brainwashing videos driving previous victims to suicide was true. Because Monokuma did not acknowledge Makoto, he figured out that the video was pre-recorded. After mockingly introducing "Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday", he appeared in a video similar to his old Monokuma Theater, nearly driving Makoto to kill himself before Juzo Sakakura intervened. New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Monokuma returns in New Danganronpa V3 ''as the main antagonist. This time, he is accompanied by his "children", led by Monotarou and appears in Gifted Inmates Academy where he forces sixteen students into a new Killing Game. He is also the only returning character from previous installments. Relationships Creators Junko Enoshima Junko was the mastermind behind Monokuma throughout the events of Killing School Life and Killing School Trip - while she controls him -, and the creator of his concept and personality. Before Junko is exposed as the mastermind, Monokuma desperately tried to conceal her identity from the survivors. Monokuma's personality is based on one of Junko's many personalities that she creates for him and is complete with her holding the bear over her face when she uses it. Monaca Towa While Junko created the concept of Monokuma, Monaca brought him to life by creating his body. Via her position as the Head of Towa Robotic Branch, Monaca mass-created Monokuma units. Enemies Makoto Naegi Makoto and Monokuma have a fierce rivalry, to the point where the latter states that the events of ''Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future will be their final battle. Usami When Monokuma shows up on the island, he adopts Usami as his little sister without her approval. Monokuma usually beats her up when she irritates him, which happens often. Monokuma also likes to make fun of her. He also always punches or harms her when she bothers him. Monokuma also shows no worry when he remembers that he is an only child and decides to execute Usami with Chiaki Nanami. In Danganronpa 3, Monokuma claims he doesn't recognize Usami, but he appears to be just joking as he then hacks Miaya's computer and turns Usami into a more "familiar" form - his "little sister" Monomi. Family Monotarou Monofunny Monodam Monokid Monosuke Quotes * “You’re at a picnic and you find a dead body! XD” * “Do you have a hundred friends? T_T” * “Just listening to you makes we want to pass out! Be more like Byakuya and get your poop together!” * “So warm and wet, so wet and warm... I bet you guys - TO CONFORM WITH LOCAL AND INTERNATIONAL CENSORSHIP LAWS - all over her, didn't you?” * “Did you just say I’ve got the nicest butt on the block? The curviest hips in town? Is that what you just said!?” * “Whether I’m a mademoiselle or a dudefella? But in the bear kingdom, there IS no male or female!” * “Upupu... This heart-thumping feeling of distress... It's just as if salmon suddenly started assaulting people...” * “Making such "hope"-filled kids still each other— such a 'despair'-filled situation— My heart is all a-thump with excitement!” * “Killing each other is killing each other. If you need a dictionary I have one right here.” * “It's an all-you-can-kill, kill-or-be-killed, killing-killing-killing-all-around world!” * “Let's give it all we've got! IT'S... PUNISHMENT TIME!” * “You're still too young! You should value your lives a little more!” * “Why, hello there! Thank you all for waiting! Now, let's begin!” * “Then let's proceed with high spirits! This is the very last... Punishment Tiiiiiiiime!” * “Getting killed is sooooooo violent, don'tcha know.” * "Xanadu!" (After Makoto reveals an incriminating piece of evidence) * "Xanadu times two!" (After Makoto reveals another incriminating piece of evidence) * “Noooot cool! I went to all the trouble of making this death march, so you gotta stick with it to the end!” * “The happiness you feel when the mystery you create is solved... Only producers know this feeling of ecstasy!” (Monokuma, breaking the 4th wall) * “Damn right! I'm such a stickler for the rules that even safari park rangers want nothing to do with me.” * “I believe Prince Shotoku was from the future. A man from the future is always directing the flow of history.” * “This again...?” (In response to Peko Pekoyama turning as the serial killer "Sparkling Justice", referring to the similar past second trial event) * “Cuz humans are completely different from one another.” * “Everyone's birthplace and upbringing is different. It's obviously impossible for them to understand each other.” * “So everyone just pretends to understand...and pretends to be understood.” * “There's no way a human *that* meddlesome could ever be considered a tool!” (talking about Peko) * “Peko, the tool with a heart, is the killer!” * “People who act as proud as you always shed tears of despair in the end.” (to Peko) * “Calling me a ladder, huh... You say some pretty interesting things.” (to Nagito Komaeda) * “Were you filled with hope at the thought of saving her yourself? That' why you ended up like that.” (to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, about Peko's death) * “A suicide means you've killed the most important existence of all: yourself.” * “I am Monokuma! My existence is entirely my own!” * “I mean...you're both pawns of the Future Foundation. So you guys are like two hearts beating as one, right?” (to Monomi, about her and the traitor) * “You know, isn't it said that life has its ups and downs? It's fun because downs come after ups, but if life was full of downs, wouldn't it get boring?” * “You've ascended the ladder of adulthood and reached the moon? Because you're a rabbit...?” (to Monomi) * “You say you can't believe it... Puhuhu, you just don’t want to believe it, right?” * “Puhuhu...how interesting... You sure do believe in Nagito, huh? Because you believe in his malice, you continue to suspect his malice... I see... I guess that’s what passes for friendship these days!” (to Hajime Hinata) * “Friendship is measured by how long you can stand the silence when you're alone with someone else.” * “Distrusting your friend is much more shameful than being betrayed by that friend, you know.” * “It's sad to live without friendship! That's even sadder than watching a high school romcom full of guys!” * “...So Nagito's ghost is whispering to you, huh!? Puhuhu! The power of friendship bursts beyond death, eh? A fiery outcome like this is right out of a teen manga!... Still, that’s pretty messed up.” (to Hajime) * “As you solve mysteries and bolster your hope, a huge mystery comes along and slaps you in your faces...” * “For those of you who believe there are no unsolvable mysteries, that is when you finally taste despair...” * “So how about this! This overwhelming despair! Does it make you dizzy from excitment!?” * “To wait or not to wait...that is the question. But which will cause more despair? That's the REAL question...” * “Back in the day, people must've reacted the same way when they first saw the airpline take flight... But like wearing contact lenses, it'll stop feeling strange once you just get used to it.” * “Just because it's a game doesn't mean everything was a lie.” * “Well, nobody's gonna appreciate a game where you don't die when you're supposed to, right!?” * “Don't get all mushy towards a game character!” * “You don't have to force yourself to return to a painful reality. Let's just play this game forever and ever.” (to the Remnants of Despair) * “Violence is not allowed! This isn't kind of game, it's a much smarter game, right!?” * “Now then! Make sure you burn this ginormous despair you're about to see into your memories!” * "III'M GONNA DIIIIEEEEEE!!!" (last words before AI Junko "kills" him) Bullet Talk Battle/Machine Talk Battle & Panic Talk Action Remarks * “I can't hear you!” * “Better luck next time!” * “What are you talking about?” (Voice: “W-What are you even talking about?”) * “What? What do you want?” * “That's impossible!” * “Proof, proof, proof!” * “Punishment is waiting for you!” * “You're getting all riled up!” * “Enough already!” * “Graar!” * “Are you sure about this?” * “I'm not listening!” * “La-la-la! I can't hear you! La-la-la-la-la!” (Final Argument - BTB/MTB 1) * “I tried to protect her identity?” (Final Argument - BTB/MTB 2) * “You insolent fool! If you're saying he's not Makoto, then show me some proof!” (Final Argument - PTA) Trivia * Monokuma's name is a combination of the romanization of “monochrome” (モノクローム, monokurōmu), referencing his black and white color scheme, and クマ (kuma), the Japanese word for “bear”. * Monokuma is based on the idea of guilty (黒, literally "black") and innocent (白, literally "white"). His first beta design showcased him with a grotesque human form. His "white" and "black" sides were originally a fully skinned side and one that exposes muscle and organs. As the style of the game changed, the character was made more cute and he became a teddy bear instead. * Another beta showcases Monokuma similarly to how he is now with the exception of his bellybutton, the addition of paws, and a slimmer body. * His original Japanese voice actress Nobuyo Ōyama is popular from her voice acting of Doraemon, which Spike Chunsoft purposely made Monokuma sound like. Due to her battle with dementia, she retired with her last in-game role being Danganronpa Another Episode. ** Tarako, the second voice of Monokuma, was likely cast in reference to her role as the mascot character Zero III in the game Virtue's Last Reward as the creator of Zero Escape, Kotaro Uchikoshi, and Danganronpa creator Kazutaka Kodaka are known friends. * In Chapter 4 of the second game, it is revealed that Monokuma and Usami both hate and are afraid of mice. ** This is another reference to his resemblance to Doraemon, who is terrified of mice ever since a robotic mouse gnawed off his iconically-absent cat ears. ** This trait is later revealed to have an important role in the story, as it's a trait given to the Observer which makes sure they can't enter the Nezumi Castle, which would act as a hiding place for the students if the Observer went rogue and contains the password to escape the program. After Monokuma stole Usami's role as the Observer, he inherited her fear of mice, meaning it's a trait he doesn't normally possess. * In one of the instances of "Monakuma Theater" in Chapter 4, Monokuma speaks in morse code. Translated, the message reads "BE SURE TO DRINK YOUR KUMATINE", a reference to A Christmas Story. * It appears that Monokuma's “evil” left eye is meant to be similar to the symbol located on the front of Hope's Peak Academy's insignia. * In the beginning of the second game's second class trial, after the students discuss the murders which took place in Hope's Peak Academy and inspired the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, Monokuma and Monomi (who is tied up next to his seat) get caught up in a small discussion over how violent high school students have become nowadays. The humor behind this little exchange stems for the fact that Monokuma and Monomi's voice actresses, Nobuyo Ōyama and Takako Sasuga, respectively, are both senior voice actresses who are best known for the roles they have portrayed in some of Japan's most famous, long-running animated shows since the 1970's. * In the end of the fifth chapter of the second game, Monokuma decides, apparently on a whim, to execute his “adoptive little sister” Monomi along with Chiaki Nanami - after the latter's words motivate Monomi to “finish off” Monokuma by grabbing onto him and self-destructing repeatedly (a plan that was, however, prone to fail as Monomi had around 10 spare copies at the time while Monokuma had novemdecillion (10^60) - claiming that he “suddenly remembered that he's an only child” and that he has no reason to keep someone who does nothing but constantly interfere with his plans around. This is very reminiscent of how Junko killed her twin sister Mukuro for the sake of her personal devices - a decision Junko later admits to have made on a whim as well. * In Danganronpa IF, it is revealed that Chihiro Fujisaki created Monokuma's software after the characters' memories are restored. However, this event takes place in an alternate timeline, and so may or may not be true. * Monokuma is Kazutaka Kodaka's favorite Danganronpa character, because he is the easiest to write and because he can say whatever he wants to. * Monokuma appears as a guest character in ''Chain Chronicle: Brave New Continent''. His Max ATK and Max HP are 8600. His weapon is Monokuma sword and his weapon's ability is doubled attack power. His deathblow is called "Blade of Monochrome", a dash attack which causes medium damage to the enemy. * Monokuma appears in Mystery Chronicle: One Way Heroics as the Ultimate Student class, being one of three designs available for it alongside Makoto and Komaru. nonsentient, larger robot doubles Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:New Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Robots